


The Insomnia of Christian Blanche

by only_the_hiraeth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), The Spiral, god idk how to tag this fic its just me being sad at 6am having not slept, idk man, insomnia rambling, kind of the buried too ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_the_hiraeth/pseuds/only_the_hiraeth
Summary: its just 6am and brain says ouchie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Insomnia of Christian Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> its just 6am and brain says ouchie

Statement of Christian Blanche regarding insomnia, written statement submitted September 7th 2015 . Audio recording by Jonathan Simms , The archivist 

statement begins 

I Lay awake in someone else's bed . the ticking sound of their clock bores into my skull. The only sound is the static television from downstairs and the ticking , the godforsaken ticking . I can feel my teeth grind to the rhythmic tick of the clock . I can feel my skin crawl at the sound of the whirring fan on the base of the computer that sits next to the bed that isnt mine . im not sure how i got here , and although the door is open im not sure i could leave even if i could push past the ticking and try . they laugh too loud from downstairs at the noisy static television , perhaps they hear something i don't . I can only hear the ticking. tick mississippi tick mississippi tick mississippi tick . The ceiling must be bored of me staring at it now , as much as i am of it at the very least . everything is far too quiet and far too loud all at the same time and I hate it . it's like my brain has a thought and the thought just echoes within my skull and never comes out of my mouth and the hands of time are around my neck and the ticking never stops because the clock won't just BE QUIET ! then it stops , it's all still , i trace the cracked glass in the window and stare into the amber lamplight outside . empty . silent , finally . 

statement ends 

Obviously no real investigation can be done into the statement at this time , it is simply the ramblings of a tired man with sensitive hearing .

end recording


End file.
